Dumb Cats!
by SquickWrites
Summary: A Giripan fanfic, my first one. It's nap time and Kiku happens to wake up a little early... Sleeping Herakles is awful vulnerable... Boy-Love, may be a little ooc, and my terrible writing skills. Bear with me and please REVIEW!


**Ohemgeehayyouguysmissedme? OH LOOK AT ME WRITIN ME SOME GIRIPAN. FINALLY! I've wanted to write some for so long, I love this couple so much! I got this idea while sitting at my grammaw's house on my favorite couch. yeah. Hope you like it XD**

**~Ota ;D**

Kiku Honda and Herakles Karpusi had been friends for years. They both enjoyed different cultures and shared a love for cats. There were other things that made them friends too, but others that couldn't really be said Sometimes people just get along, be it psychologic or for physical reasons. These two had a mix of both.

As Kiku had learned about his friend, one of Herakles' favorite things to do was sleep. The man could fall asleep anywhere, anytime and on command. He had begun to rub off on Kiku, as he grew sleepy whenever he was around the Greek man. They frequently took naps together, but something that made the two different was the method of waking up. Kiku always seemed to wake up right on time, minutes before he was supposed to. Herakles on the other hand… he would sleep for hours. A tornado could pass by and he would sleep just as soundly as ever. Kiku would try nearly anything to wake his friend up, tapping shaking, even hitting him. Once he had even tried holding up a picture of Sadiq to his face, but somehow, Herakles managed to punch the picture straight through the face without opening his eyes. The best way to wake him up was to hold a cat to his face. Immediately, he'd wake up and pat it tenderly.

Today, Herakles was acting no different. He and Kiku had fallen asleep watching one of the old films from Kiku's collection. This was something they almost always did, because Herakles could never stay up through them and Kiku couldn't stay awake for long while Herakles was asleep. As usual, the Japanese man woke up before Herakles, just in time to look at the clock. They had roughly fifteen minutes to get to another world conference. Kiku turned off the television. Pity. They always watched the end of the movie together, trying to piece together what the rest of the story could've been.

Kiku poked Herakles, still yawning. No reaction. Expected. He tried shaking him awake. Nada. Of course. Kiku even tugged at Herakles' double curl (Just for wanting to know what it would do, after seeing Italy's reactions.) but Herakles just smiled in an odd way and rolled over. Whatever this guy was feeling would stay in his head… But they really needed to get to that meeting. Kiku searched around for one of the many random cats that always seemed to follow them, but they chose just then not to show up. Even Herakles' favorite, the white cat that still had no name, but was nearly always on his head had disappeared. Kiku lifted off Herakles' white beret, thinking for a split second that it might be the cat in disguise but… no.

Kiku decided to think about what to do about this. But he got a bit sidetracked, growing flustered after staring at Herakles' for so long. There was some strange charm to his face that Kiku had never been able to get over. And when he was asleep… it was like the charm was amplified by a million, and Kiku couldn't tear his eyes away. Tapping his fingers impatiently, he had no clue what to do. Nothing could wake this guy up. _NOTHING._

… Nothing?

So he could do _anything_?

And nothing would happen.

Kiku could not push this thought away. No matter how many times he tried to cover it up, he couldn't help but think that he could do practically _anything_… and get away with it! But what would he do? Okay, he totally knew what he wanted to do. More than anything, he could just lean over and… NOT A CHANCE. If he planned to do something, it had better be something else. But…when would he be able to try this again?

For maybe the first time in his life, Kiku Honda decided to go with his gut.

Leaning over quietly, a redness grew on his face. As his face hovered over Herakles', he paused. He _really_ was cute… But that wasn't why he was doing this! (It so was the reason he was doing this.) It was just a little… experiment. (This totally was _not _an experiment.) It was just for the sake of-

Before he could talk himself out of it, Kiku quickly forced his lips onto Herakles'.

Since he was supposed to be asleep, it freaked Kiku out when a tongue forced itself into his mouth. He quickly jumped back, falling on his butt and hitting his head against the wall behind him. He stared, shocked as Herakles opened his eyes. His tongue was still hanging out of his mouth as he stared up at the ceiling. Then he turned to Kiku slowly, opening his mouth.

"Why… did you… stop..?" Herakles asked slowly.

Kiku looked down. "S-s-s-s-stop? Stop what?" he asked. That same stutter that always appeared when he was embarrassed and a crazy red blush.

"Kiku… your face… says it all…" The Greek man murmured.

"W-w-well I'm sorry, Greece-san! W-what I did was an action of complete impurity! I wouldn't be surprised if you n-n-never wanted to see me again… I would approve. It would be best! I-I-I'll go now!" Whether this was true or just an attempt escape isn't clear. Either way, Kiku jumped up to leave.

Herakles, who was usually slow in general quickly grabbed Kiku's arm, pulling him back. "Kiku… my name is Herakles… And I… would never… not want to see… you… again…" Herakles yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Kiku's blush grew ten times redder as he snatched his arm away. "Why did you have to wake up?" he asked, sounding a bit upset. Herakles tilted his head in that childish way Kiku adored. "You only wake up for cats!" the Japanese man lowered his head, feeling himself close to tears as he repeated himself. "You only wake up for cats… just cats…"

Herakles had been twiddling with a loose strand from Kiku's kimono until he heard those words. He froze for a second, looking up at Kiku seriously. "Kiku… you're better… than some… dumb cats…" and oddly enough, Herakles face grew a light pink too.

Dumb.

Cats.

Kiku wondered if the feeling of utter shock and terror showed on his face. DUMB CATS? There were some things that Herakles would never say. Putting dumb and cats into the same sentence was at the top of the list. Ad yet, here he had called cats… dumb. Cats were one of the things that Herakles Karpusi treasured most. To insult them and then deem someone so small so important. However, then Herakles changed the mood.

He smiled mischievously, a look Kiku had never expected to see on someone like Herakles as he lay back down.

"So, how about we try this again? I'll even go back to sleep if you want me to." Herakles chuckled, closing his eyes,

One thing was for sure, Greece and Japan would definitely be late for that meeting.

**Yeah, I know. Kinda like seriously really bad. Just tryna get back into the flow of writing, I haven't done it for so long XD Hope it wasn't TOOOO bad!**

**~OTA!**


End file.
